Welcome To Forks, Try Some Of Our Finest Meat
by Mooshai
Summary: What if Bella fell for Edward and Jacob at the same time? What if she was torn between the two of them from the start? What if she found out about their secrets at the same time? Who would win her love in the end?
1. Welcome To Forks

What if Bella fell for Edward and Jacob at the same time? What if she was torn between the two of them from the start? What if she found out about their secrets at the same time? Who would win her love in the end?

CHAPTER ONE

Welcome To Forks, Try Some Of Our Finest Meat.

It wasn't often that I thought about being alone. But today I found myself thinking about why I hadn't ever had a boyfriend. No one ever seemed to look twice at me. Just the boring nobody in the corner, that's all I ever was. I had always been alone.

My parents split when I was very young and I'd lived with my mother ever since, only to visit my father, Charlie every now and then. I didn't call him dad often either, only to his face so I didn't hurt his feelings. My mother had re-married a man who played baseball and travelled for a living and she stayed home to take care of me. I could tell that she wanted to be with Phil as he travelled and so I opted to move in with Charlie in Forks, Washington.

Which is where my dramas began. I'll start from my first day at Forks High School.

"Wake up Bells! You don't want to be late for school." Charlie didn't realize that I was already dressed and ready to leave when he tried to wake me. This was a usual morning for me except I'd be going to Forks High School for the first time.

"Morning Dad." I tried to say in my chirpiest voice.

"Hey Bells. My long-time friend Billy's son Jacob will be taking you to school today . . . If that's okay with you of course." He smiled as if there wasn't anything wrong with his sentence. I didn't want to be 'taken' to school!

"Cha...Dad, I'm not a child. I would rather walk to school than be taken by someone whom I haven't seen let alone talked to in years." Reasoning with Charlie on my first day in Forks was the last thing I thought I'd have to do.

"Yes but Bells.. He's very keen on seeing you again, and . . " I interrupted Charlie in his effort to explain.

"Oh god! You're setting me up on a date?!" As any girl can imagine, a date set up by her own father cannot be good.

"Relax, It's not a date. He's just taking you to school for a day." It was SO obvious that Charlie was lying. Of the few people I know, Charlie is the worst liar. There was no point in fighting it any longer; the poor boy was probably on his way from wherever he lives to pick me up anyway.

"Alright I'll go without a fuss, but Dad if he tries any moves I blame you." I gave him a joking glare and retreated upstairs to get school bag and shoes. This was going to be a humiliating drive to school; I'll bet he's an awkward boy and not even half as attractive as Charlie would like to claim.

About four minutes later I heard the sound of car tyres on the gravel outside as I was tying my last shoelace. I quickly jumped up and fixed my hair and checked for any flaws in the mirror. I was unusually nervous as I skipped down the flight of stairs. It then crossed my mind that skipping wasn't such a good idea; I'm a very clumsy person, so I immediately stopped and walked down the rest of the steps. When I reached the last step I was just in time to see Charlie open the front door to reveal the boy who would be driving me to school. I could have sworn my heart had stopped for a solid second.

He was adorable.

Charlie cleared his throat momentarily and introduced him as 'Jacob' saying we had been childhood friends or something along the lines. I wasn't really listening; I was focusing on this boys face. He looked younger than me that part was obvious, but he was handsome and endearing for someone so young. His brown hair was long and past his shoulders, he had tied it back into a neat ponytail. His skin was very tanned and his eyes a warm and welcoming hazelnut colour. He said something to Charlie about his father and his voice was strong and deep.

Someone said my name during the conversation and I snapped back into reality. I must've jumped while doing so because they both looked at me surprised and mildly confused. Which triggered a small giggle from me, this confused them even more. What a first impression. I could feel my face burning as the blood rose to my cheeks, blushing always gave me away. I sighed and picked up my school bag, which I had dropped when I'd jumped. It was probably a good idea to break the ice right about now.

"Sorry," I started to explain, "I was thinking about a joke someone had told me a little while ago, didn't realize anyone was talking until someone said my name, which startled me."

They didn't even seem half convinced but that was the best I could do.

"So! Are we going to school today or what?" I said sarcastically, trying to move the process along. By this time I wanted to run out of the house, I'd embarrassed myself enough for a lifetime in one day.

"Yeah we'll leave soon, I just have to finish telling Charlie about something Billy told me to pass along." Jacob smiled at me that made me blush even more. What a fool I am, this was a young boy and even his smile made me smitten.

"How about you head out to the car and wait for me, I'll only be a few minutes." Jacob continued. Odd, he was convincing me to leave the house, what on earth could he want to talk about with Charlie. Oh well I thought, best to just do what I'm told.

I headed out the front door and was greeted by a man who looked like he was in his mid 30's. He had blonde hair and a stunning facial structure, handsome for his age.

"Hello, you must be Bella." He smiled and continued, "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Is Charlie home? I have to drop something off for him."

"Yes." I replied. "He's just inside, knock on the door and he'll be out in a few minutes." I was slightly confused about why all these people needed to speak to Charlie. Then it struck me, He is Chief at the Forks Police Station. Of course, that'd make sense!

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled and began walking towards the door.

Now I had to find Jacob's car. I looked around briefly and spotted a small red Volkswagen rabbit. I continued to look around but could only see Charlie's police cruiser and the car that Carlisle had come in. What an odd car for someone like Jacob to drive. It didn't seem fitting for his height and figure or his personality so far to want to drive something so small, I'd have to ask him about this later.

I heard footsteps on the gravel behind me and turned to see Jacob walking towards me, and then I realized I hadn't reached his car yet. He must be wondering what kind of lunatic I am, wandering around aimlessly when I was told to wait at his car.

"Did you find my car? It's that red one there." Jacob explained.

How would I get out of this one?

"Oh, yes I found it." I told him. He raised an eyebrow briefly.

"Then why are you all the way over here Bella? It looked like you were heading in the opposite direction." He was questioning me like a parent does to a small child who had done something wrong. This I found mildly amusing considering I was older than him. Actually, I didn't know his age and I shouldn't assume. I'd have to ask this on the way to school swell.

"I was talking to Carlisle Cullen, he had come to see Charlie and was asking if he was home." I smiled innocently; I didn't want to sound suspicious. Although the only thing I had done other than talking to Carlisle was judge Jacob's car choice. But I didn't want to offend him; after all he was taking me to school.

"Oh okay, well we better get going. We've only got half an hour to get to school and traffic can be pretty bad in Forks believe it or not." He smiled as well.

The first part of the drive wasn't uncomfortable even though we didn't talk much except for the occasional chatter about the weather, family and hobbies. Jacob was easy going and he seemed like a very happy person, which made me happy. He was comfortable to be around.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to pick up the conversation again and asked him why he had chosen the rabbit as his car. He replied saying it was a project and that he had fixed it up using spare parts, etc. I was impressed, a budding mechanic at his young age. Once again I remembered I didn't know his age, so I asked him about this too. His response surprised me as he gave me a quick list of small facts about himself. This is how he said them:

Name: Jacob Black

Father: Billy Black (friends with Charlie)

Sisters: Rachel & Rebecca

Hobbies: Fixing up cars and hanging out with best mates Quil & Embry

Age: 16

I felt relieved that I knew Jacob a little better now because he had also said that we'd probably be seeing a lot of each other, as Billy and Charlie are so close. I thought I had asked everything I wanted to know when I remembered I didn't know why he was taking me to school. I was just about to ask him when he suggested I tell him my small biography. And so I did, in the same form he had said his in.

Name: Isabella Swan, 'Bella' for short

Father: Charlie Swan

I don't have any siblings.

Hobbies: Reading, cooking for Charlie, and listening to music

Age: 18

Just as I finished telling him this we pulled up at Forks High School. Jacob parked in a 'No Stopping' area, which I didn't think to question. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my school bag and slung one strap over my shoulder. I was just about to shut the car door when I realized Jacob hadn't moved from the drivers seat.

"Aren't you coming Jake .. Can I call you Jake?" I laughed nervously to myself.

"Nah, I go to school on The Res. Sure you can, all my friends call me Jake." His smile was huge when he got to the part about his 'friends' calling him Jake. I was glad that he was happy about this. But what on earth was 'The Res'?

"The Res?" I questioned.

"The Reservation." He replied as if I was meant to know what he meant.

"The Reservation? What's 'The Reservation'?" I laughed. This was starting to sound like a game. Either that or Jacob Black was mocking me. I liked saying his name, 'Jacob Black'.

"The Reservation down near La Push." He giggled, "I'll explain later, you better get to class now Bells or you'll be late." He continued to giggle. His laugh was charming and made me smile. Then I realized he was right, all the students were heading into buildings as if they had some place to be and I didn't even know what classes I had for today or what all these buildings were.

Jacob laughed at my confused facial expression "Catch you later alligator." And before I could say my goodbyes Jacob Black was speeding out of the school parking lot. That didn't look safe at all, I thought to myself.

I walked towards what looked like the school administration block still thinking about what possible reason my new friend could have for driving me to school when he wasn't even a student here let alone attending at a school anywhere nearby. Where on earth was La Push and The Reservation. It must be some distance away otherwise I would have seen/heard of it before. I was so confused.

"Excuse me." Said a girl with glasses, she looked about my age. "Are you new at school?"

"Yes." I replied "Is this where I get all the information I need?" I asked, hoping she'd help me out, she seemed like a nice girl.

"It is." She smiled, "I'll help you out today if you would like."

"Oh that'd be perfect! I was so worried that my first day at school would be horrible." I laughed nervously. Maybe my first day at school wouldn't be as difficult as I had thought.


	2. Getting To Know Jacob Black

CHAPTER TWO

Getting To Know Jacob Black, Meeting Someone New.

My first day at Forks High School was breezy and pleasant, except for a few boys in some of my classes and in the group that had adopted me as one of their own. They seemed to have developed crushes on me, someone they didn't even know. Everyone seemed fascinated by me because I'm a new student, I knew it was a small town but I hadn't expected this much attention.

Angela, the girl that had offered to help me when I was outside the admin office this morning seemed to be the sincerest of all the people I met today. She was in a couple of my classes throughout the day and in each one she had been extremely accommodating and made sure I was settled in. I also met another girl, Jessica who is in most of my classes. Jessica seemed nice but I'm sure it was just an act so that she can say that she's a friend of the 'new girl' that everyone is talking about. Another person I met today was Mike. He seems to be infatuated with me and it's kind of creeping me out to be honest.

Now it's the end of the school day and I've decided walking home seems reasonable today as the weather is nice which is rare for Forks. But just as I get up to the school gate I can see Jacob in his Volkswagen waiting for me.

"Bells!" Jacob yells at me. "Come on, I'm giving you a lift home!"

"Oh…Okay, thanks Jake." His niceness about driving me to and from school confuses me the more I think about it. Hopefully he's just a genuinely nice guy and isn't being talked into it by Charlie.

"How was your first day at school?" He was sincerely curious; it was obvious from his expression.

"Surprisingly pain free, there's this girl Angela who showed me around." As I got closer to the car I smiled at Jacob. He then held out his arms to me, trying to initiate a hug, I totally did not expect this. If I rejected him it'd surely hurt his feelings and how could I do that to someone who had been so kind to me. I wasn't the type that usually hugged anyone, I'm a very standoffish person. But what would be so bad about one hug. And so I hugged Jacob Black. As we got closer I got butterflies in my stomach and could feel my face getting flushed. Jake was so warm! It was like I had my own personal heater as his arms surrounded me. This had to be one of the nicest hugs ever. His hugs weren't uncomfortable or awkward like they were with other people, even my fathers hugs were nothing in comparison!

Before I knew it Jacob was pulling away and ending the hug. I was a little disappointed by this but didn't let it show. He then ushered me to the car and opened the door for me. I smiled the whole time because I was still dazed by his hug.

On the way home we got some take-away food from a local restaurant. Everything in forks looks so quaint and cosy, it was all so adorable. Instead of eating in Jacob's masterpiece of a car, we stopped at a small woodland clearing with a picnic table to eat. He explained that The Reservation is where he and his friends live in a small community near La Push. Our conversation became so interesting to me that I didn't notice the sun setting.

"I think it's time to take you home now bells." Jacob suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too. It was really nice being with you today Jake." I smiled and he smiled in return. Then he outstretched his arms again, which is what I was secretly hoping for and I got another one of my favourite hugs. It felt like I had known Jacob for years.

As we neared my driveway I turned to sneak a peak at Jacob but he was quick enough to catch my glimpse and I blushed and smiled shyly, I think I saw a hint of red in his tanned cheeks as well.

The car stopped halfway down the driveway and I was reluctant to get out of the car and be apart from my new friend.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, sorry" I giggled and smiled, my dismay must have been showing in my expression.

I gathered my school stuff and jumped out of the car, hoping Jacob would walk me to the door. As I shut the door I was still thinking about Jake when I lost my footing on the gravel and began to fall, suddenly something stopped me mid-fall. It felt cold and firm and not like a humans hands. I swung around to see who or what had stopped my fall, I was surprised to see it was a pale boy with auburn hair and eyes that looked golden. He looked about my age; definitely not as young as Jake. He was extremely handsome. What was with good-looking males in Forks? Had they all migrated to this small and cold town on purpose?

"Careful, this gravel can be very dangerous." The stranger cautioned.

"Thank you. And you are?" I asked, wondering what he was doing in my driveway and why I hadn't seen him before I had fallen.

"My apologies, I am Edward Cullen. I believe you met my father Carlisle earlier this morning. I was just coming by to drop off some brownies my mother, Esme baked for you and your father as a gift to welcome you to Forks." He held up a shiny plastic container with the brownies inside and handed them to me whilst smiling. They felt warm which was strange considering they couldn't have been baked recently unless they had an extremely fast way of getting them to my house.

"I'm sure Charlie will love them, thank you very much." I smiled kindly at him.

"No problem. I better be leaving now, have a nice day." He smiled and walked towards a shiny Black Volvo that I assumed was his. Edward's family must be wealthy to afford such a car and the clothes he was wearing.

I noticed Jacob tensed in the corner of my eye and turned to face him. As soon as I had turned around he was back to normal and smiling at me as if nothing were wrong. So of course I smiled in return and tried to act normal along with him.

I picked up my bag which I had dropped for the second time today and began walking to the front door still dazzled by Edward Cullen's good looks and charm. Jacob walked me to the door and hugged me before I went inside which left me thinking about his good looks as I went upstairs.

I was completely oblivious to Charlie asking about my day as I closed my bedroom door behind me. He must've assumed I'd had a bad day because he didn't come to ask why I didn't answer his questions.

Still completely fascinated by these two handsome boys I had encountered today, I lay flat on my bed. I had certainly fallen for Jacob Black while getting to know him and his dreamy hugs that always took my breath away. He was extremely kind and had a happy-go-lucky attitude which made me smile. I felt the same affection with Edward Cullen whom I knew nothing about, only what car he drives and who his father is, nothing in comparison to what I knew about Jake. Jacobs' reaction to Edward also had me clueless as to what to think. I'd never liked anyone as much as I did now. Because I didn't know Edward very well, I would have to get to know him somehow. Forks was turning out to be much more interesting than I had imagined.

I started school on Monday, which was yesterday and today is Tuesday. Waking up in my old bed freaked me out at first, I'd forgotten that I was in forks now, this happened yesterday as well. I'm ready for school and waiting for Charlie to come upstairs and check if I'm ready. It's already 8 and I'm sure school starts soon or it might have started already. Maybe I should go downstairs to check that everything is all right with Charlie.

When I reached the staircase I looked through the upstairs window to see that Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the driveway, there must be some emergency at the station. I also noticed that Jacob's Volkswagen was waiting for me. I hadn't expected him taking me to school to be a frequent school; after all he lived quite a distance away from the school. Hoping he hadn't seen me peaking through the window I quickly ran down the stairs, making sure I didn't fall in the process.

As I passed the kitchen I caught a glimpse of a small red envelope and crimson glittery box. The envelope was addressed to me with 'To Bells' and in the bottom corner 'From Dad'. I opened the envelope wondering what the occasion was. Inside the envelope was a card with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOMECOMING'. This made me giggle quietly to myself. Inside the box was a set of car keys.

"What the hell?" I accidently said out loud. Just as I said this Jake came inside with a concerned expression.

"Something wrong Bells? Who were you talking to just then?" Jacob always was quick in picking up when I'd just done something embarrassing.

"Nothing's wrong. I just got this present from Charlie and I'm confused about why he gave me car keys, I don't have a car why would I need car keys? I guess I was talking to myself, I do that sometimes." I laughed nervously like I always did when I was caught being an idiot.

Jacob started laughing which kind of hurt my feelings.

"What are you laughing at?" I poked him in the stomach, which made him laugh even more.

"Bells, Charlie bought you a truck from Billy. It's a little old but I fixed it up. I hope you like it." He was beaming as he told me all this.

"Alright then, where's this car then?" I asked jokingly, I was curious to see this 'truck' that Charlie and Jacob think I will like. I really could have bought my own truck when I'd saved up enough. I sighed quietly at this thought and Jake didn't notice and I was glad.

"It's a little further down the driveway, come on and ill show you." Jacob seemed really excited about showing me the truck. I followed him down my driveway and towards an old run-down red truck parked near the end of the drive.

I have to admit I did kind of like the truck, it wasn't fancy and new so I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb in a small town.

"Nawwww, it looks so homely. I love it!" I was excited to have my first car and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" Jacob asked, still beaming and extremely happy.

"Yeah Jake! It's adorable! Thank you." I smiled and hugged him tightly which made both of us blush. I really did love the car; it was perfect for me.

We both agreed on me driving to school that day and Jacob would take the truck home then go to school in his car and pick me up in the afternoon. I was excited about my second day at school because my first had gone so well.

I pulled up to school a bit unsteady as I hadn't driven in a while and parked in a vacant spot. Both Jake and I hopped out of the car and he climbed into the drivers seat ready to drive off. This stirred my stomach and made me unsettled. I didn't understand why I felt like this but I walked to Jacob's side of the car and proceeded to hug him.

Instead of our usual hug he seemed to be holding me differently, more like a caress than a friendly hug. I liked it but it didn't feel right. It was comfortable but unusual and my head was spinning. This hug was also going for longer than normal. His warmth was starting to make me sweat which could be mistaken for nervousness; this thought made me blush.

The hug ended after what felt like 10 minutes but I'm sure it was much less. Jake smiled at me in the adorable way he had yesterday. It didn't feel right to like him more than friend; I'd only met him yesterday, well only gotten to know him after years of not seeing each other. I can't be sure, but I think I might be falling for Jacob Black'

All my thoughts had been about Jacob until I saw Edward Cullen in the hallway on my way to my first class for the day. I stopped to say hi but he walked straight past me, he seemed to be in a bad mood so I tried to think nothing of it. During second period I still found myself feeling a little offended that he'd blown me off so rudely in the morning. How stupid I am with these boys.

I got through my next two periods because I was still thinking about males; it was getting ridiculous. The next thing I knew, it was lunchtime and I was heading towards my group.

Before I reached my seat next to Angela someone tapped on my shoulder. It felt cold so I guessed it was Edward. I was right.

"Bella, would you like to sit with my family and I for lunch today?" Edward asked while smiling, his smile stretched up to his eyes.

"Umm I'll see if it's alright with my group." I smiled, trying to conceal the fact that I was swooning at his looks.

"I'm sure they won't mind if they're really your friends. You could always explain to them where you were later anyway." Edward truly was a charming person; he'd just succeeded at convincing me to sit with him.

"I suppose you're right. Where does your family sit?" It crossed my mind that he said 'family' and I found this slightly odd. Who on earth sits with their family?

"Over near the window there." He pointed to a group of a few people; he had a big family. Not many of them looked like him. There was a girl with long blonde hair, another with short brown hair and a bulky male with short brown hair and a skinnier boy with medium length blonde hair. None of them had the slightest resemblance to Edward.

We walked over to the family and they seemed completely bored. I started imagining how awkward the rest of lunch would be with the Cullen's.

"Bella this is my family." As he said this everyone perked up, I imagine they were curious about why he had brought me over to them.

"Hi Bella. My name's Alice and this is Jasper." The girl with the short brown hair said in a perky voice while smiling at me welcomingly. When she said this she gestured at the boy next to her with the slim figure and blonde hair.

At least I knew two of their names now. The other two on the table didn't seem too keen on introducing themselves to me. The blonde girl was looking at me as if I were an imposter and the muscled boy beside her still looked confused.

Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"And this is Rosalie and Emmett." Finally ending the mystery about who they were.

Edward and I took our seats at the table and talked about current events such as the weather and the comparison between my old school in Phoenix and one I now attend in Forks.

Lunch went quickly with mostly Edward talking to me; sometimes Alice would join in and contribute to the conversation. Other times I would hear Rosalie snigger as if there was a joke I didn't hear, whenever she did this Edward would sneak a quick glare at her. Apart from that lunch with the Cullen's was pretty painless and interesting.

The bell for our two last classes rang and I headed towards the block I believed I had; I was still sketchy on the layout of the school.

After spending lunch with Edward and meeting his family I was distracted by thoughts about him for my last two classes.

When the bell rang indicating it was time to go home, I was suddenly reminded about Jacob and I headed up to the gate to find him waiting for me like yesterday.

As soon as he saw me his face lit up which made me get butterflies in my stomach. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

On the way home we talked about how we both thought we'd fail our exams this semester, although secretly I knew I would pass mine if the content were the same as what I had been taught at Phoenix.

Shortly we arrived at my house and Jake walked me to the door then hugged me tightly.

"Have a good night Bella." He smiled and retreated to his car.

"You too Jake!" I called out to him before he was out of hearing range.

After finishing all my household chores for Charlie, I went to sleep thinking about those two boys, Jacob and Edward.

Life in Forks would definitely be more interesting with those two around.


	3. Wednesdays Are Awesome

CHAPTER THREE

Wednesday's Are Awesome And Stuff.

On Wednesday morning I woke to the sound of multiple voices downstairs. In a panic I got up and made myself presentable in case anyone decided to venture upstairs. By the time I was dressed the talking downstairs had ceased and I could only hear the TV.

Hoping everyone had left I walked downstairs and into the living room where I found Jacob, Charlie AND Edward watching the footy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked with confusion existent in my voice.

"Bells! Good morning." Charlie said seeming relieved at my presence. " These two came to take you to school this morning … both of them."

This was weird.

"Like take me to school together?"

"Nah, I came 10 minutes before Cullen ready to wait for you and take you to school." Jacob said disgruntled.

Awkward… I didn't like this at all.

"One of you could drop Bella off at school and then the other pick her up afterwards." I agreed with Charlie; this was a good idea. He continued, "Edward you go to school with Bella so you could drop her off easily enough and Jake you could pick her up afterwards." Charlie smiled looking very pleased with himself.

This made me giggle and Charlie glared at me for a second. The boys looked edgy sitting on the couch together.

"Sounds good. Do you agree Jacob?" Edward seemed a bit more relaxed about the idea than Jake.

"I guess so." Jake mumbled sounding like he'd lost a battle.

We all stood in silence for a few minutes, anxiously waiting for someone to make the first move and break the tension. Edward stood from the couch and offered Jake a hand to get up from the tiny couch. Jacob rejected his offer coldly, he truly was a sore loser and I felt sorry for him. But on the other hand if he got to pick me up this afternoon he would get to spend more time with me. Why couldn't he take this without making a fuss out of it?

I sighed.

"I'll be going now, see you later Bells." He completely ignored Edward and Charlie on his way out which was totally unnecessary.

When Jacob had left Edward suggested that we leave for school. "Well we better get going as well Bella, wouldn't want to be late for your third day at school."

"True, thank you for being a gentleman about that whole situation Edward." I was relieved that at least one of the boys could be mature.

"Have fun at school kids." Charlie called as we walked towards the car.

This gravel was really starting to get on my nerves! I couldn't take a step without it making annoying scratchy sounds. Just as I thought this I lost my footing yet again and started to fall. To my surprise I didn't fall to the ground as I'd expected to; I fell into Edward Cullen's arms.

"Whoa! Watch yourself Bella." He laughed jokingly as he lifted me to my feet.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy." I started going red and distancing myself from him. I was so embarrassed.

Just as I thought I was a safe distance away from Edward so I couldn't embarrass myself anymore, I felt a tug on my waist. Edward had his arm around my waist and spun me around to face him. How did he move so fast and gracefully all the time?

He then lifted my chin up with his finger so I was looking right into his eyes. I was beginning to go red again.

"Don't be embarrassed in front of me Bella, you're adorable. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." He whispered and then quickly looked around and I didn't understand why he needed to do that.

Then suddenly his lips came crashing down on mine, this was my first kiss and I didn't have a clue what to do. His lips started moving so I just mimicked his movements; it felt like our lips were dancing.

Before I knew it the kiss was over and Edward was pulling back to see my reaction. I was out of breath so I gasped which made him giggle.

That was the most phenomenal feeling I have ever known.

We walked to his car and I couldn't help but look back at the house to see if Charlie had seen any of that. Luckily I couldn't see any sign of Charlie and I felt relieved.

When we were inside the car it was quiet for the first 5 minutes until I broke the silence.

"Why did you kiss me Edward? Not that I didn't like it… because I did, very much." I was blushing again.

He giggled, "Because I like you Bella Swan, I like you a lot."

"But why do you like me? I must be the most boring human being on the planet. I'm not even half as attractive as some of the people I saw at school these past two days." The feelings of inadequacy in that sentence made the blushing stop and if I didn't feel like shit right now I would have been glad.

Edward sighed at me and glanced at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road and continuing our debate.

"Bella you're absolutely delusional. You're modest and I love you for it but modesty has its limits you know. And you are beautiful, I've never met anyone quite like you before and I've been al… You're special Bella, just accept it already!"

I ignored his stuff up on that last sentence, as I didn't have a clue what 'al…' meant. But I caught the flaw in his second sentence.

"Edward Cullen did you just say that you _love_ me?" I giggled at the word love. Yes I'm immature.

Before he could answer me we pulled up at school and he jumped out of the car immediately after parking. This disappointed me; I was looking forward to an answer. Of course we couldn't talk about this at school without attracting a lot of unwanted attention to ourselves.

I let out an extremely long sigh and Edward turned around and smiled at me; this made me feel a little better. Why do boys have to make everything complicated?

We walked to our first class together, Biology. It wasn't a bad class but I'd already learnt the entire curriculum at my old school as I was in an advanced class. Edward seemed to know all of the material as well and so we talked for the whole lesson and whenever the teacher asked me a question we would reply with the correct answer every time.

When biology ended Edward walked me to my next class and then went to his own. I wasn't paying attention for the rest of the day because I was still thinking about Edward and our spectacular kiss. I definitely liked him more than a friend now and I suppose he likes me too. The fact that he said he loved me already, if he seriously meant it, is a bit weird. I barely know Edward and I only met him two days ago. Oh well, the heart works in strange ways. I laugh to myself and some people look at me strangely. I hate when people do that, it's as if they've never seen anyone laugh before.

At the end of the day I start to walk to the gate where I usually meet Jacob and get stopped by someone's hand lightly placed on my waist, I automatically quess it's Edward.

He brings me in for a quick kiss while everyone nearby looks on. Again, it's as if they've never seen anyone kiss before.

This kiss is just as spectacular as the last but there's something different about it, it's warmer than the first and his muscles seem to have grown, wait a second… my eyes open suddenly to reveal that I am in fact kissing Jacob Black!

I continue the kiss out of confusion, what was going on?

Jacob ends the kiss gently and smiles at me bashfully while I smile back trying to conceal my confusion; it seems to be working.

I look around to see who witnessed this event unfolding and to my horror I see Edward standing a few metres away with a blank expression. Part of me wanted to know what he was thinking and the other knew it was best that I didn't know. It was obvious that I had hurt his feelings, even without it showing on his face.

Jacob was watching me watching Edward and I could tell he was also offended by my concern about another boy.

This wasn't fair!! It's like I'm the butt of some hideous practical joke!

I couldn't take anymore of this torture as both of the boys I had only recently met but also cared deeply about, were offended by every little action that I made.

I heard that annoying boy Mike yell a mindless 'OOOOHHH' in the background which exasperated me. I give up.

I sighed and began walking out of the parking lot towards the gate where I was originally heading, ready to start my walk home by myself.

On my way out I heard two distressed boys call out my mind and then argue and shout at each other.

I preferred being invisible at my old school in comparison to causing fights at Forks High School.

By the time I reached home I was exhausted and sweaty, it felt uncomfortable and so I showered. I really was unfit nowadays.

After my shower I was hungry so I made some spaghetti bolognaise and put the left over's in the fridge for Charlie to eat later. I knew he'd forget how to prepare it so I left a post-it note on the fridge with instructions.

I sat and watched TV until I finished my food, looking for a distraction but the shows that were on like the bold and the beautiful only drained my energy even more.

I washed the dishes and went upstairs to my room and got ready to sleep. I'm not the type of person to cry but I couldn't help it when I thought about the fact that I'd hurt two innocent boy's feelings. And that was the last thing I remember because I fell asleep.


End file.
